to be woman-like
by Katzius Revived
Summary: Malam ini, para Quinx sedang berusaha berpenampilan seperti wanita. /Sebuah selipan singkat antara chapter 12-13 Tokyo Ghoul;re


**AYEM BEK!**

 **Katzius kembali dalam fandom TG! Saya baru aja baca chapter terbaru TG; re kemaren, dan ide ini terbersit di otak saya setelah baca chapter 12-13. Kayak adegan selipan antar chapter gitu. Anggep aja ini chapter 12,5 :D**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be woman-like**

 **.**

 **A Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic by Katzius  
** _Tokyo Ghoul by Ishida Sui_

 **.**

 _'Malam ini, para Quinx sedang berusaha berpenampilan seperti wanita,'_

 **.**

 _drabble singkat di antara chapter 12-13 TG;re_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi, malam ini kalian siap?" tanya Haise di ruang utama rumah para Quinx. Shirazu dan Saiko mengeluh. Mutsuki cengengesan.

"Saya rasa Shirazu agak keberatan, Pak," sahut Mutsuki.

"Ayolah, jangan mengeluh," kata Haise. "Ini demi pekerjaan, lho. Demi CCG! Dan buat kau, Saiko, jangan malas!"

Saiko mengerang.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku harus mempertaruhkan kejantananku!" seru Shirazu.

"Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kejantananmu atau tidak," sahut Haise, mulai kesal. "Ini hanya akan jadi satu malam dengan penampilan seperti wanita. Kejantananmu tidaklah hilang, dan bersyukurlah Nutcracker belum menghancurkannya,"

Shirazu langsung merinding.

"Jadi, apa perintahnya, Sasaki?" tanya Saiko.

"Sederhana saja; berdandan seperti perempuan semirip yang kau bisa!" kata Haise. "Tunggu sebentar. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana. Kalian bertiga tunggu di bawah,"

Haise naik ke lantai atas. Ketiga bawahannya menunggu. Sepuluh menit pertama, dan Haise juga masih belum turun.

Lima belas menit menunggu. Hingga setengah jam menunggu, Haise belum turun juga. Shirazu mengeluh, "Lama sekali Sassan di atas sana,"

"Iya," sahut Saiko setuju.

"Aku akan ke atas," sahut Mutsuki.

Namun baru saja ia bangkit dari kursi, suara Haise berkata, "Maaf menunggu!"

Dan turunlah, Haise… yang sama sekali berbeda. Ketiga bawahannya terkejut.

"Sassan!" seru Shirazu. "Kau jadi berbeda sekali!"

"Tentu saja! Namaku sekarang jadi Haise Sasako!" sahut Haise percaya diri. Ia kini mengenakan dandanan wanita; wig berwarna pirang sebahu, bulu mata palsu, anting-anting serta lipstik; dan ia kini berubah dari Haise Sasaki menjadi Haise Sasako, walau pakaiannya masih baju kantor CCG.

"Dari mana kau belajar semua ini, Sasaki?" tanya Saiko.

"Dari buku, tentu saja," sambil menuruni tangga, Haise menunjukkan sebuah buku tutorial berdandan untuk pemula. "Akira-san pasti tidak akan mau mengajariku berdandan, jadi aku pelajari sendiri,"

"Hebat," sahut Mutsuki, terkesan. "Anda terlihat seperti Akira-san,"

Haise tertawa mendengar respon Mutsuki.

"Nah, sekarang, coba kalian yang melakukannya sendiri," sahut Haise, melemparkan buku itu ke arah Shirazu. Pria dengan gigi tajam itu menangkapnya.

"Kurasa Saiko dan Mutsuki tidak perlu banyak _make-up_ ," kata Haise. "Kalian sudah dari sananya bertampang feminin, jadi kurasa natural saja,"

Saiko menghela napas lega, sedang Mutsuki menggeser tempat duduknya, nampak tidak nyaman. Mungkin dia agak terganggu dibilang feminin.

"Sementara Shirazu, kau perlu _make-up_ ekstra tebal," sahut Haise menunjuk Shirazu.

"Sassan, bisakah kau berhenti bicara dengan suara laki-laki sementara penampilanmu perempuan? Menyeramkan, tahu!" kata Shirazu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau mulai akting sebelum panggung siap, Shirazu," kata Haise. "Nah, sekarang kau mau dibantu berdandan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Shirazu. "Biar kulakukan sendiri!"

"Baiklah," ujar Haise. "Sana, siapkan sendiri,"

Shirazu dengan menggerutu naik ke atas, bersiap merias dirinya sendiri. Semua menunggu, dan sepuluh menit kemudian pria itu turun kembali.

"Bagaimana... penampilanku?" tanya Shirazu.

Haise, Saiko, dan Mutsuki saling pandang sesaat. Ketiganya menahan tawa. Namun kemudian semuanya tertawa lepas. Bahkan Saiko sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa yang lucu?!" seru Shirazu marah. "Ya, ya, baiklah! Kuakui aku memang tidak pandai merias, tapi setidaknya bilang ini lumayan!"

"Bukan lumayan lagi, Shirazu! Parah!" seru Saiko, terus tertawa.

Tak heran bila ketiga rekan Shirazu tertawa kencang; lipstik yang dipakainya malah membuat wajahnya mirip Joker, bulu mata palsu yang ia pasang terlihat miring, belum lagi bedakya terlalu tebal hingga membuat wajahnya terlihat putih. Kesimpulannya; Shirazu telah menjadi banci.

.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Haise terpaksa menghapus _seluruh_ riasan Shirazu yang gagal total dengan pembersih; dan itu makan waktu lama. Belum lagi Shirazu yang tidak mau didandani, sedang waktu mereka makin mepet. Setelah diancam Haise barulag ia mau dirias.

Sementara, Mutsuki dan Saiko yang dari tadi cuma duduk-duduk saja dan cengengesan disuruh Haise untuk naik ke atas dan merias diri juga. Kini, selagi Haise sibuk dengan Shirazu, hanya Saiko yang sejauh ini paling siap. Mutsuki belum turun juga dari lantai atas, sedang Saiko sudah turun ke bawah, menertawakan gelagat Shirazu.

"Sassan! Aku tidak perlu lipstik!" ujar Shirazu kesal, menghindar di kursinya saat Haise akan memakaikannya lipstik. "lagipula wig ini membuatku gatal!"

"Shirazu, jangan banyak bergerak! Atau nanti lipstiknya akan belepotan. Mau?" ancam Haise, sedang repot mendadani Shirazu yang sama sekali tidak mau didandani.

"Uuukh! Baiklah," gerutu Shirazu. "Sassan, memangnya benar-benar perlu kita berdandan seperti ini?"

"Ini bagian dari operasi," omel Haise. "Yang sabar sajalah!"

Shirazu menggerutu lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh, Shirazu," ujar Saiko yang sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia mengenakan sebuah baju putih dan rok hitam, lantas berputar di depan cermin.

"Aku yakin kau akan terlihat cantik!" seru Saiko, cengengesan.

"Aku yakin kau mengatakannya dengan sarkasme," geram Shirazu. "di mana pula Urie di saat seperti ini?! Harusnya aku tidak perlu jadi banci sendirian!"

"Bukan menjadi banci. Menjadi perempuan," koreksi Haise sambil terus mendadani Shirazu dengan sebuah lipstik merah. "Nah, selesai!"

"Akhirnya! Biar kuperiksa penampilanku," seru Shirazu, yang langsung ngacir dari kursi dan menggusur Saiko dari depan cermin. Protes dari Saiko tak ia gubris.

Sedetik kemudian ia pria dengan gigi tajam itu memekik, "Apa-apaan ini, Sassan?! Kau merusak kemaskulinanku!"

"Justru itu," kata Haise, sambil membuka baju dan memasukkan pengganjal pada dadanya. Lantas kemudian memakai baju wanita. "Wajahmu itu terlalu laki-laki, makanya aku harus menutupinya dengan _make-up_ tebal. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa ketahuan!"

Shirazu lagi-lagi mengomel, sementara Haise dan yang lainnya terus bersiap. Saiko juga merias wajahnya sedikit. Sementara Mutsuki belum juga turun. Dan ketika jadi, hasilnya pun jauh sekali. Haise betul-betul keliahatan feminin; ia memakai baju dalaman hitam serta sebuah baju terusan, ikat pinggang dan stoking. Saiko pun tak kalah bagus penampilannya. Sementara Shirazu; ia memakai baju terusan dan kardigan, namun dengan tambahan norak seperti syal motif zebra dan stoking motif macan tutul. Dan bahkan keahlian merias Haise pun tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya.

Haise menghela napas putus asa dan Saiko menahan tawa.

"Er…. Pak," suara Mutsuki terdengar dari lantai atas. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Jelas sekali ia hanya memanggil Haise. Namun semuanya menoleh saat Mutsuki turun dari lantai atas. Ia mengenakan sebuah baju terusan pula dengan kardigan, sama seperti Shirazu, namun di lehernya terdapat sebuah kalung mutiara. Di telinganya terdapat sepasang anting-anting.

"Uwah!" seru Saiko. "Mucchan, cantik sekali!"

"Hentikan, ah," sahut Mutsuki, malu. Kentara sekali ia tidak nyaman.

"Tapi benar, lho," timpal Shirazu. "Kau beruntung tidak harus memiliki wajah yang seperti laki-laki. Beruntunglah laki-laki berwajah gemulai seperti kau dan Sassan.

Saiko tertawa lagi dan Haise nyengir. Mutsuki cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala melihat Shirazu yang begitu…. 'feminin'.

"Shirazu, kau–" kata Mutsuki.

"Penampilanku mengerikan, kan?! Iya kan?!" potong Shirazu kesal. "Kubilang aku ini salah tempat!"

"Ayo, ayo!" sahut Sasaki, memerhatikan jam. "Sudah waktunya berangkat!"

Saiko dan Shirazu pergi ke pintu depan, sambil berdebat soal penampilan Shirazu. Sementara Mutsuki masih di sana, wajahnya masih menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan.

"Kau masih tidak nyaman berpenampilan sebagai perempuan?" tanya Haise. Mutsuki mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Mutsuki," sahut Haise, menepuk pundak bawahannya itu. "Kita akan ke bar. Anggap saja santai-santai sambil kerja,"

"Bukan soal itu…" gumam Mutsuki.

Haise menghela napas, lantas tersenyum. "Yah, pokoknya, kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan ada di sana. Aku tak akan membiarkan bawahanku terluka. Oke?"

"Jadi, bisa kita berangkat?" tanya Haise. Mutsuki mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Oh iya, Mutsuki," sahut Haise sebelum menutup pintu.

Mutsuki menoleh, "Iya, Pak?"

"Di sana, panggil aku Sasako saja," sahut Haise. "Jangan panggil aku 'Pak'. Terlalu formal,"

"Baik!"

"Dan satu lagi; kau terlihat cantik, kok," sahut Haise. "Tenang saja,"

Keduanya menyusul Shirazu dan Saiko. Namun tak satu pun dari grup itu menyadari bahwa Mutsuki sedikit bersemu merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Makasih udah baca ff TG kedua saya! /bow**

 **Mudah2an Minna sekalian suka. Dan bila ada kesalahan, sila PM saya atau beritahu di review. Soalnya saya ngerjain ini tanpa riset, sih.**

 **Silakan tinggalkan repiew kalo berkenan :3 dan sekali lagi terima kasih!**

 **Ciao!  
\- Katzius**


End file.
